The present invention relates to a new Gladiolus sp. plant, in the family Iridaceae. The name of the new variety is xe2x80x98CUTE MUNNIxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Gladiolus, a member of the Gladiolus genus. The novel plant is the hybrid between the gladiolus plants xe2x80x98Bonfirexe2x80x99, (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Eurovisionxe2x80x99 (unpatented) (Hybrid Varieties) and has been named as xe2x80x98CUTE MUNNIxe2x80x99.
Gladiolus is one of the important cut flowers throughout the world. The commercial cultivation is wide spread in temperate, tropical and subtropical climates. The demand of new varieties with better color, quality flowers, and planting materials is always existing and rising in the floriculture trade.
The applicants initiated a breeding program to develop better types of Gladiolus hybrids suitable to wide range of climatic conditions, and having wide range of characteristics such as better color, increased number of florets and spike length as per the international standards, better yield of corm and cormels, tolerant to the common diseases etc.
Accordingly the applicants initiated a breeding program involving hybridization of commonly available Gladiolus plants at the fields at Institute of Himalayan Bioresource Technology, Palampur, India in order to develop novel varieties of Gladiolus plants. In other words, the hybrids were developed by crossing parental genotypes involving sexual hybridization in the breeding program.
The program yielded a number of hybrid plants out of which one genotype namely IHBT-GH-286 was selected and named xe2x80x98CUTE MUNNIxe2x80x99. This plant was found to have new color, flower size, number of florets per spikes, length of flower spikes, better yield of corms and cormels and less prone to common diseases. Growing the plant on a commercial scale offers the horticulturists an improved and new variety, which can be commercially cultivated.
The present invention relates to a new Gladiolus hybrid plant named xe2x80x98CUTE MUNNIxe2x80x99 belonging to the family Iridaceae. The new variety is propagated vegetatively by corms and hence can be maintained as a stable genotype. The plant of the invention is an ornamental plant widely cultivated for its beautiful flowers which are of commercial and export value.